Winner Winner
by DixieGoddess
Summary: Jiraiya is holding a contest – who can write the steamiest smut scene? Winner gets to have their writing featured in his next novel. Kakashi stops thinking about it once he doesn't win, but gets the shock of a lifetime when he finds out who the champion is… And what the winning scene means for him. Kakashi x Iruka/Graphic/Mature


Warnings: Yaoi/smut/malexmale lovin'

* * *

Iruka Umino rolled his eyes as his friend danced around his now-empty classroom jubilantly. Honestly… if the people who kept the great copy-ninja in their bingo books could see him sometimes…

The elite shinobi was currently doing his patented Pelvic Thrust Dance Number 5: the one reserved for extremely exciting news about the IchaIcha series. Kakashi Hatake had just caught wind of the fact that Jiraiya was holding a contest. A smut-writing contest – the winner of which would earn the great privilege of having their scene implemented in the next IchaIcha book

The jounin had insisted to his chuunin comrade that it was a _classic literature writing _contest, but Iruka had only snorted at him. Fortunately, Kakashi was far too excited to pout for more than three seconds before launching into loud declarations about how he would write the most sizzling sex scene that the Fire Country had ever seen and win said contest – along with the dancing of course. Which was gradually turning into the Running Man – what Kakashi deemed his "I totally got this" dance.

Iruka had no idea why the other man had thought of _him _of all people to go running to first with the perverted news, but despite his outward projection of detachment, he was grinning broadly inside. Over the past couple years since Team 7's dissolution and Naruto's departure, the two had become close friends – borne initially of loneliness but quickly working its way into a truly close camaraderie. Kakashi wasn't nearly as stiff and stuck-up as Iruka initially pegged him as, and Iruka wasn't nearly as mellow and proper as Kakashi originally thought. In fact, they complemented each other quite nicely despite their differences in rank and station.

And the teacher couldn't deny that he actually liked it when the eccentric jounin thought of him first to share exciting news with.

In fact… he liked it _a lot_.

He just didn't know how to broach_ that_ particular subject yet.

He leaned his chin in his hand and let a small, amused smile cross his face as the other ninja started to wind down from his crazed dancing session. The jounin smiled widely at him from behind his mask and gave him an overly-enthusiastic thumbs-up. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Iruka just chuckled in the back of his throat. "Sure, Kakashi. Now, I need to grade these papers before I leave tonight. Meet me for dinner afterward?"

Kakashi shook his head and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, sensei. I need to go home and start writing right now! So many ideas… I'll be up all night working on it. Some other time?"

The chuunin just nodded politely and let his smile drop a little as the jounin flitted out the window to start his 'project.' He sighed and picked up his red grading pen, hovering over the essays he still needed to read. After a moment, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, pushing the school papers aside.

* * *

Three months later, Iruka sat at Ichiraku's ramen bar, trying to console a pouting jounin who had received a disheartening rejection letter in the mail in response to his IchaIcha submission.

The chuunin patted his friend on the back. "Come on, Kakashi… it's not the end of the world."

The jounin glared at him with his one good eye. "You know IchaIcha _is _my world," he moaned pitifully. Iruka just shook his head at the dramatics. Kakashi frowned into his ramen bowl. "I'm ashamed to call myself IchaIcha's biggest fan anymore. Who could possibly have written something better than me?"

Iruka just smiled at his sulking companion and moved his foot to shove his saddlebag with a hastily torn-open envelope in it a little farther under his stool.

* * *

Another six months passed them into summer, and Iruka had his hands full with summer school for the slower students. He hadn't had much social interaction in awhile, and hadn't managed to catch sight of his good friend, Kakashi, in over two weeks. So he was pleasantly surprised to turn in his careful watch of kunai practice and catch sight of the back of the wild silver head on a bench not too far from the academy.

"Alright, guys, good job! Five minute break." He clapped his hands together and watched most of his students collapse in the stifling summer heat. He started walking away, but whirled back around and pitched a kunai of his own, knocking the one that had just been thrown out of the air. He glared harshly. "And if I catch anyone throwing things without permission again, you will _observe _the rest of practice hanging from the wall by your shirt!"

With that final threat, he languidly made his way over to the jounin, fully confident that no one would dare cross his orders again while he was gone.

Kakashi leaned his head back and smiled up at the teacher as he rested his arms on the back of the bench. "Yo!"

Iruka grinned back at him. "Yo, yourself. Haven't seen you much lately."

Kakashi snapped his book shut. "Maa… we've both been busy, haven't we?"

Iruka didn't answer the question though, as his eyes had landed on the jounin's book. "Is that the new one?" He nodded to the IchaIcha book.

The copy-nin's eye drifted back to his hand. "Uh… yeah…"

Iruka grinned teasingly. "I thought you were boycotting it."

Kakashi snorted. "Right… how long did you think that was gonna last?"

The chuunin chuckled. "So how is it so far?"

The older man blinked, not used to the teacher giving a crap about his books. But a pointed look from the tan sensei brought him back to his senses. "Uh… actually, this is my third time through it. It came out last week."

Iruka looked a little surprised. "Oh…" He turned away, seeming a little upset.

"Iruka…" Kakashi turned toward him more. "Is something wrong?"

The chuunin worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a second and the jounin's exposed eye took on a worried tint. "Nothing… It's just…" Iruka's chocolate brown eyes shot back to him intensely. "You haven't told me what you thought of my scene yet."

The other nin froze, his brain not comprehending what he had just heard. "Huh?" he very eloquently asked.

The teacher reached out and plucked the book from his lax hand. Flipping through the pages, he stopped about halfway through and handed it back to his friend. Kakashi took it slowly, and Iruka tapped the page once with his finger. "My scene," he repeated.

When Kakashi continued to stare stupidly at the page in front of him, Iruka leaned in closer, so his lips were almost brushing the jounin's ear. "_I_ won the contest back in January," he whispered.

Kakashi startled back, eye going wide as the chuunin's words finally started to make sense.

Iruka shifted back and merely smiled at him. "Iruka-sensei!" His students' shouts drifted over to the duo, and the teacher stood up straight, still smiling (almost smugly) down at the frozen jounin.

"Why don't you read it over again and… let me know what you think?" And with that, he skipped off, leaving the copy-nin with his mouth gaping open behind his mask.

* * *

Kakashi had taken off to analyze his newest book in peace, not trusting himself to be within eyeshot of the sensei who had just revealed that he wrote part of the dirty novel in his possession. His fingers still held the page that Iruka had opened the book to, but he hadn't brought himself to look yet.

He leaned back against a tree, breath coming a bit more raggedly. He had already read the book twice, and knew the main scenes by now, and there was one in particular that he had actually read over several times. A yaoi scene – not necessarily out of the ordinary for Jiraiya – but it was the characters that interested the jounin the most. A hardworking brunette schoolteacher who stayed late into the night to grade papers was happened upon by the gray-haired, one-eyed headmaster who questioned why the teacher was still there so late and then proceeded to have his dirty way with him right there in the classroom.

Not that Kakashi could see himself as the headmaster of anything related to academics, but the character's mannerisms very closely matched his own. It was officially his favorite scene in IchaIcha now… because he couldn't stop imagining the characters as himself and Iruka…

Could it be possible? Was _that _the scene Iruka had written himself? The jounin swallowed thickly, head reeling at the possibility of what that could mean if it was.

He took a deep breath and opened the book.

* * *

Kakashi was growing impatient. He had been waiting outside Iruka's apartment door for a good hour now. Normally, _he _was not the one waiting on people. And normally, Iruka was not this late coming back from the academy, especially in the summer. It was already dark out.

Had he been wrong? Even if Iruka _did _write that scene, maybe he had read too much into it. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see, and it meant absolutely nothing more than that Iruka had an inner author and managed to write a creative smut scene. Maybe the characterizations were just a coincidence, brought on by the chuunin's subconscious, or maybe he had just written what he thought would win the competition, or maybe…

The elite ninja groaned. Maybe Kakashi was a freaking idiot and in the wrong damn place.

* * *

Iruka sighed and twirled his red pen in his fingers again. He glanced out the classroom window, a forlorn look coming over his face. He had finished grading his papers a good hour ago, and now it was dark. Yet here he sat…

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. The chuunin had never been good at bold gestures… why on earth had he decided to start now?

A part of him sat, hoping that maybe Kakashi just hadn't figured it out yet… but the other part of him said that the man was a genius and if he wasn't there by now…

The tan man closed his eyes as the feeling of rejection washed over him. He should just go home…

"Well, good evening, sensei."

The low voice made him spin in his chair. Leaning against the doorframe, looking as bored and nonchalant as ever, was the silver-haired object of his current thoughts. The chuunin's voice stuck in his throat. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. "G- Good evening," he barely whispered.

The jounin gazed at the stack of papers next to the teacher's elbow. "Little late to be up grading, isn't it?"

Iruka's breath hitched. Wait… was he… was he really? He stared wide-eyed at the older man who refused to take his intense gaze off him.

The jounin took one step forward, just barely inside the room. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here so late." Then he stared at the tan man expectantly.

Iruka's voice wavered slightly but he recited his next line. "Well, you know… anything to help the children along better."

The jounin smirked. "Hmm… yes, you've always been such a devoted teacher."

They both paused for a second. Up to now, the dialogue had been slightly unnatural for them but still fairly ambiguous. This was it… the moment of truth. Iruka waited to see what the other man would do…

He reached one hand to the side and flipped off the light, leaving the room bathed only in the glow of the moon.

Iruka's eyes adjusted quickly as his breath started to come quicker. "I…" His voice froze for a moment, but the other man just continued to gaze intently through the almost darkness. "I need that light to see my work… sir."

Receiving the reaction he was hoping for, Kakashi stepped forward again, this time continuing his way swaggeringly across the room. "Hmm… sensei… you work too hard. Maybe you should take a little break." He stopped behind the teacher's chair, placing his hands on the tense shoulders.

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized that the jounin was shaking_ almost_ imperceptibly. That small show of vulnerability had his boldness taking hold of him again. He leaned back into the touch, causing Kakashi's hands to slide a little farther down his chest. He heard the jounin's breath catch harshly in his throat. "I don't know how I could possibly relax in the middle of my classroom, sir."

The copy-ninja gulped as the chuunin beneath his hands tilted his head back. The seemingly innocent inquiring gaze was enough to make him lose his cool, but the tan neck stretching up and open like that… just begging to be taken into his mouth and licked and bruised mercilessly…

"Sir…?"

Kakashi snapped back to reality and realized that Iruka was still staring up at him from his bent-back position. His cocky smirk returned, the lone black eye glistening. He bent down to the tan ear and let his voice come out in a breathy whisper. "Just let me take care of that, _sensei_…"

Iruka almost moaned in that moment, but teeth clasping around his earlobe made him swallow any noise and his mouth gaped open soundlessly. The still-logical part of his mind wondered when Kakashi had taken his mask down, but he didn't dwell on it long. The jounin didn't linger on the chuunin's ear extensively, only giving it a swoop with his tongue and one more rough suck before releasing it. The tan man realized with a start that his vest had been sneakily pulled off him and flung to the ground while he was distracted.

The teacher missed his next line, (asking what was going on), his head trying too wildly to process everything that had just happened, but Kakashi didn't pay it any mind. He just started massaging the broad shoulders soothingly. "_Relax, _sensei," he purred.

Iruka tried to register that the hands on his neck and shoulders felt incredibly good, but the rest of his body was doing anything but 'relaxing.' His fingers clenched the arms of the chair as he felt Kakashi's hands start to drift farther down his chest…

And let out a loud moan, flinging his head back as the pale thumbs flicked harshly over his nipples through his shirt.

Kakashi froze. He knew that that was what Iruka was _supposed _to do, but somehow, he felt as though it had happened of its own accord. The teacher's eyes were closed in pleasure, his lips parted just enough that the jounin could hear the ragged breathing. When Iruka whimpered and pushed up slightly into his hands, he jolted back into action, flicking the little nubs again, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

Kakashi crouched down so his head could rest on the teacher's shoulder and he could speak directly into his ear. He shifted uncomfortably as he became aware of the hardness trapped inside his pants.

But he ignored it and continued to tease the teacher's pert nipples through his shirt, relishing in the way the man beneath his touch was bucking slightly and making the most delicious noises. "Mmm, sensei… I never knew you were so sensitive…" he whispered hotly. His mind reeled for a second at that line as he grasped that, despite his character's words, he – the real Kakashi – _did _know since he had read over this scene about 20 times now. His groin gave a jolt at the realization, and he pressed his face into the teacher's neck.

Iruka gave a little whimper as Kakashi started to kiss and suck at the hot, tan skin there just as he had been imagining earlier, while trailing one hand down until it snuck under the edge of the black shirt. He brushed his fingers lightly over the hard abs before continuing his way up to finally circle the hard nub again without the cloth barrier.

Iruka was missing all of his lines now, far too wrapped up in the sensations the jounin was causing, but he didn't really care, and it didn't seem as though Kakashi did either. The chuunin hadn't thought much of his dialogue anyway. It was incredibly cheesy and stupid, but he knew what Jiraiya liked (having been the victim one time of Kakashi reading his stupid books to him while he lied defenseless in the hospital).

He jumped harshly and gave out a little cry as the other hand finally found its way to his crotch unexpectedly. Kakashi squeezed again, delighting in the sounds and movements, and to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming – Iruka really was enjoying this; really was turned on and hard as a rock beneath his hand…

Not that it really mattered at this point, but he drug up his next line from his memory, pulling away from the quivering throat with one last little bite. "Sensei…" He paused a second, lips hovering over the teacher's ear. "Sensei…" he repeated, then gulped, a light blush coming over his pale cheeks. He could scarcely believe that the usually docile and innocent-looking teacher before him had even written such words, let alone wanted him to say them.

He kneaded the erection beneath his palm, watching the other man buck and groan beneath him to give him the confidence he needed.

He swallowed once more and shut his eye. "Sensei… when was the last time you got fucked?"

He was rewarded with a particularly rough jerk of the chuunin's hips in his hand and a very breathy "Oh god..." Mmm… worth it…

Now fully encouraged, he kept going, making his voice even lower and lust-filled in the tan man's ear. "When was the last time you got fucked?" he repeated. "When was the last time someone bent you over this desk and pounded you until you came so hard you couldn't remember your own name?"

"Oh god!" Iruka groaned louder, and he clamped a hand over Kakashi's enthusiastic one on his cock, stilling his movements. The jounin smirked at the over-excited chuunin. He paused for a moment, allowing the teacher to calm down, only making a move to lick the shell of his ear softly.

When Iruka's uneven breathing started to return to normal, Kakashi brought his hand up to the belt and started unclasping it slowly. "Well?" he whispered, trying to get them back on track.

"T… too long," Iruka finally managed to get out, trying foggily to find his place in the script.

"Mm… how would you like to change that?"

"God, yes!" The teacher instantly whipped his head around, snagged Kakashi by the collar, and, at last, crushed their lips together. The jounin took a second to internally smirk at the fact that that was _far _from Iruka's next line and was definitely not his next move, but he wasn't complaining about the improvisation.

He grabbed the tan face in his hands, meeting Iruka's kisses just as fiercely, allowing a low moan to rumble in his throat when the feisty teacher plunged his tongue into his mouth first. "Please…" Iruka whispered between kisses. "Please… please… please…"

Kakashi happily obliged, finishing his work on the belt quickly and whipping the chuunin's pants open. Still attached to the warm and demanding mouth, he maneuvered them so they were standing and tugged the now loose pants so that they crumpled to the ground. Iruka shuddered as the cool air hit his leaking erection. Kakashi grabbed at it greedily, pumping with slow, hard strokes, drinking in the absolutely sinful noises the chuunin was making into his mouth.

One of Iruka's hands reached back to cup Kakashi's own hardness through his pants and the jounin grunted, finally breaking the kiss and shoving at Iruka's back so that his top half landed on the desk, round ass perfectly presented to him. He gave it one appreciative squeeze and started to trail his finger toward the chuunin's entrance until he froze, realizing that he had nothing on him…

Iruka turned his flushed head back at Kakashi's hesitation. He actually smirked at the copy-nin's reluctant and half-upset look, then moved a hand over and down to tap at his top desk drawer.

The jounin started as he remembered… Duh… It had all been in the book – the little bottle of hand lotion that he was supposed to find in the teacher's desk when he was searching for something to use. He pulled open the drawer quickly, and sure enough…

He quickly squirted a generous amount on his fingers and rubbed them over the puckered hole. Iruka shuddered in anticipation, and it took all his self-control to push one finger in _slowly_. He bit his lip. Fuck, the teacher was tight. He pumped the single digit in and out a few times torturingly slowly, trying to stretch as much as he could before tentatively adding a second finger.

Iruka groaned and thrust back, forcing the appendages in deeper. "Ungh… Iruka…"

"Don't waste anymore time with that nonsense," Iruka whispered needily. Kakashi blinked, torn. He didn't want to hurt him.

"B – but… I don't want – "

"Dammit, Kakashi, swear to god..." the other man growled using his Scary Sensei voice.

The jounin withdrew his fingers with a wet pop and went to work his own pants down. He sighed in relief as his own burning erection was finally released. He slathered more lotion on his cock before positioning himself behind the heavily panting teacher. "If it hurts…" he whispered, stalling for one more second.

"For fuck's sake, _sir_." He turned and gave Kakashi a very feral grin that the silver-haired nin had never thought possible on the proper teacher. "Would you just take me already?"

Kakashi's breath hitched and his aching member throbbed painfully as the IchaIcha scene (forgotten some time ago) came crashing back to his memory – images of the headmaster 'taking' his prize quickly and ferociously. He grinned back. "Whatever you say… sensei." And with that, he hilted himself in a single thrust.

Iruka cried out, pitching forward and burrowing his head into the desk below him. Kakashi went very still though his limbs were still trembling uncontrollably. "You're fucking tight," he ground out.

After a few seconds of labored breathing, Iruka chuckled softly. "I said it had been too long… fuck, you're big…"

Kakashi's fingers unintentionally gripped the tan sides a little too tightly at the sensual words. That line _was _in the story… but again, it sounded as though it had snuck out on its own.

After a minute of motionlessness, Iruka rocked back into him experimentally, making them both groan. "Alright," he breathed.

The jounin started moving, slowly at first, then picking up speed as the man beneath him egged him on with pleasured whimpers and furtive movements of his own. He closed his eye, trying to reel in his own pleasure when the teacher let out a particularly loud cry at one thrust, and he angled himself so he'd hit that spot again.

Iruka's fists clenched by his head. "Fuck fuck fuck…"

Kakashi suddenly pulled out as he heard the jagged breathing of the chuunin coming close to orgasm again. Iruka whined loudly, but Kakashi rapidly yanked him upright, spun him around, and pushed him back so he sat on the desk facing him. He leaned down and hooked his arms beneath the tan knees and gave a quick jerk sending the teacher onto his back with an undignified 'thunk.' He opened his mouth to yell at the older man, but the protest changed into a strangled gasp as Kakashi stepped forward and impaled himself once again into that deliciously wet and warm heat.

As the hurried pace started up again, Iruka pushed himself to his elbows and was rewarded for the effort by Kakashi leaning in and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Then he groaned into that mouth and brought one hand up to lock into the jounin's hair as one of the large hands wrapped around his neglected member.

It only took a few more blissful seconds for the chuunin to squirt his release between them with a loud cry, Kakashi following closely behind once he knew he could stop holding back.

Iruka collapsed back onto the cool, metal desk, and Kakashi relaxed his upper body on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply basking in the moment. Finally, Iruka spoke, still playing with the silver hair between his fingers. "We kinda lost the storyline toward the end."

The jounin shook with laughter against him. "I don't give a fuck…" Iruka laughed too. After another minute, Kakashi tilted his head up, gazing at the chuunin's chin. "How long?"

"Hm?" Iruka tried to maneuver his head to look at him.

"How long… have you wanted me this way?"

He felt Iruka's chest rise and fall with a heavy sigh. "A good year now…"

"Errgh…" Kakashi burrowed his face into the tan neck that he had now covered with dark bruises.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me we coulda done this a _year _ago?"

Iruka laughed heartily. "You coulda made a move too, ya know."

Kakashi grunted. "Details…"

Iruka stroked his head some more, a broad smile on his face. "But hey, now our first time is immortalized in your favorite book series."

The jounin tensed underneath his fingers as he thought about that statement. "Oh my god," he finally groaned, and his hands tightened around the teacher as he nuzzled even farther into him. "Is it too early to say I love you?"

Iruka snorted. "A little."

"Mm… still think I do…" the other man mumbled into his shirt.

Iruka breathed out one more soft laugh. "I guess I can deal with that."

* * *

Alright... there it is... I wrote this mostly to work on my smut scenes. I actually absolutely hate writing sex scenes cuz I feel like it takes me an hour to write five minutes worth of action, and I'm just like "oh my god, I'm not done yet!?" Haha... well, hopefully, this didn't suck too badly.

**DixieGoddess**


End file.
